Problem: $h(x) = -3x$ $f(n) = -7n^{2}+4n+4(h(n))$ $ f(h(-1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-1) = (-3)(-1)$ $h(-1) = 3$ Now we know that $h(-1) = 3$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-1))$ , which is $f(3)$ $f(3) = -7(3^{2})+(4)(3)+4(h(3))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(3)$ $h(3) = (-3)(3)$ $h(3) = -9$ That means $f(3) = -7(3^{2})+(4)(3)+(4)(-9)$ $f(3) = -87$